Of Transgenics and Seizures
by jakisbishlygay
Summary: Assuming he was just tired, Logan thought nothing of Alec dropping the firewood and stumbling to the ground as he began arranging the sticks.


"Would you just turn your damn phone off? You don't have a signal." Alec stopped walking and whined at Logan after Logan's phone beeped for the fifteenth time in fifteen minutes. 

"How am I going to know when I have a signal if my phone is off?" quipped Logan as he glared at the back of Alec's head.

"Ok, I'll go slow. One, we live in a world where scientificially created transgenic super-soldiers not only exist, but run amuk as well. If this were a movie, it would be in the sci-fi section of the 'straight to DVD' rack at the video store." Alec turned to face Logan. "This world ain't exactly pretty and although you and Max have that little 'forbidden love' thing going for you, this is not a romantic sci-fi movie. It's one of those ones where the military steps in and kills the freaks." Alec held up his hand as Logan began to speak. "Relax man, I'm getting to the point. This lovely film of our lives would fit into the sci-fi/horror genre. That being said, if you keep your damn phone on, waiting for a signal, by the time you get one the battery's gonna die as soon as you even itry/i to dial Max's number."

Logan sighed in annoyance and obediently pressed the power button on his phone.

"Also, you don't want that type of radiation in your pocket pressed up against your boys, you know, you might grow a third nut or there would be no little annoying Logan-midgets running around trying to save the world." Alec said offhandedly as he resumed walking.

"Thanks." Logan took his phone out of his pant pocket and moved it to his coat. Even though it was now off. "So, Mr. Scientifically Created Transgenic Super-Soldier, any idea where we're headed?"

"Water."

"How do you know?"

"Well, my training has taught me that this amount of dense folliage has a secure water source... Fuck it, I'm too tired for witty banter. I can hear it and smell it and fucking taste it." Alec didn't turn as he spoke and focussed his attention on climbing the small him in front of him.

They walked in silence until they reached the stream. "So, we just follow the river going south, and we hit that tiny little town that you saw on the map? Right?" asked Logan as he wearily eyed Alec. A tight nod was his only reply.

--

Nightfall came faster in the forest than in Seatle. The trees along the river completely blocked out the sun and after the third time Logan tripped on the uneven soil, he begged Alec to stop for a while or "Can we slow down at least? I'm tired, my leg harness is chafing, and I can't see as well as you."

Alec hesitated before finally acknowledging him. "Yeah, theres a sandy spot up there that's clear of any brush."

"Can we have a campfire? We can pretend that we have food and S'mores!" Logan was tired and bored and he'd been staring at the back of Alec's uncharacteristically quiet head for _hours_.

"Wait here, I'll get some wood for a fire." said Alec as they reached their destination.

Logan did as he was told and rested his legs as he began checking the exoskeleton for maintenance. Logan looked up to barely see Alec as he tightened the bolt on the knee. Assuming he was just tired, Logan thought nothing of Alec dropping the firewood and stumbling to the ground as he began arranging the sticks.

After Alec's seventh attempt to light the fire, Logan knew something was up. "You said you didn't get hurt in the crash, actually, you pretty much slept through the crash. What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong."

"You're having trouble keeping the lighter going, there's no wind or rain, and even though I don't have a clear view of the lighter, I can see that it's shaking."

"Nothing. Is. Wrong."

"Whatever it is, I need to know if I'm going to have to carry you out of here. I'm kinda crippled and stuff, so if I need to take of my leg harness and spend **five** hours performing a make-shift tune up in the dark..." began Logan before he was interrupted.

"Serotonin."

"What?"

"Serotonin imbalance. It was fine in Manticore, if they saw that my levels were too low, they would shove some needles in my arm and I'd be fine..."

"But now you don't have weekly genetic tests."

Alec turned and tossed the lighter to Logan. "It'll pass by morning."

Alec must have seen Logan's face, "sometimes they wouldn't give me any, just to see if I would survive with out injections."

"Are you going to have seizures like Max?" asked Logan, he saw the confusion on Alec's face as he knealt down in front of the wood and brush, the moonlight illuminating his features. He looked exhausted. "Max had a serotonin imbalance before she was captured, but I don't think she's had a seizure since. She used to chug milk and take a drug called Tryptophan to replace missing the serotonin."

"Yeah, I might shake like a straining vibrator." Alec admitted.

Logan chuckled when Alec sent him a glare as he lit the fire on the first try.

"S-Show off." Alec squeazed his eye's shut as tremors consumed his entire body. "F-Fuck."

Logan ignored Alec's weak attempt to push him away and wrapped his arms around Alec's chest. He held Alec's arms tightly to his own chest and they both rode out the first wave of seizures.

Hours passed as Alec's seizures came and went, Logan only letting go to find more wood for the fire. "It's passed m-midnight, y-you said you were t-t-tired..." Alec started before he clamped his jaw shut.

"Yeah, well, this is more important than me getting my beauty sleep" Logan tried. Alec glared at him. "I'll be fine, I'm not walking and it was more about the chafing then the tiredness."

Alec raised an eyebrow.

"_Trust me_, you don't want to know." Logan warned as they bacan to ride out Alec's last seizure.


End file.
